Bugs and Daffy meet Link!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Can Bugs and Daffy escape Elmer Fudd with the help of Link? Find out by reading this story!


Bugs and Daffy meet Link!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters in this fanfic.  
  
"Keep digging, Daffy!" cried Bugs Bunny as they were digging their way to Pismo Beach and away from the gun-toting Elmer Fudd. "We're almost there."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Daffy Duck. "I'm a duck, not a rabbit! How do you expect me to burrow with my feathers?"  
  
"Just keep going Daffy!" cried Bugs.  
  
After ten more minutes of digging, they emerged from the ground. But they did not burrow into Pismo Beach. Rather, they burrowed into a different land.  
  
"Great, just great!" yelled Daffy. "All this burrowing and we end up here?"  
  
"Hmm," said Bugs looking at his map. "I knew we should've..."  
  
"...made a left turn at Alberquerque, I know, I know!" interrupted Daffy.  
  
Little did they know that sneaking behind them was the gun-carrying hunter, Elmer Fudd.  
  
"Shhh," he said. "Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits.....and ducks...heh heh heh heh!"  
  
Soon, he let off some gunfire. Bugs and Daffy sprang out of the hole and ran toward a strange castle for shelter, dodging bullets. They took cover in a guard tower, just outside the rim of the castle town, while Elmer Fudd ran past it, looking around every corner for the duck and the rabbit.  
  
"You should've covered the hole, Daffy or he wouldn't have followed us," said Bugs Bunny, who was out of breath from running.  
  
"I thought YOU were going to cover up the hole, you stupid rabbit!" exclaimed Daffy.   
  
"Shhh!" said a voice.   
  
"Who said that?" asked Daffy.  
  
"Not me," said Bugs.  
  
"It was I," said the voice. In the corner was a young king, wearing a green tunic, white leggings, and sporting weird, pointy ears with an earring in each one.  
  
"Be quiet, you guys," said the young king. "If you're hiding from someone, you should be quiet!"  
  
"And just who the heck are you?" asked Daffy.  
  
"My name's King Link and you're in the land of Hyrule. I am king of this land."  
  
"Well, no wonder!" exclaimed Bugs. "Maybe we SHOULD have taken that left turn at Alberquerque!"  
  
"That's all you can think of, you stupid rabbit!" snapped Daffy. "All you care about is getting to Pismo Beach. Why I oughta..." Daffy raised his fist to Bugs.  
  
"Temper, temper," said Bugs, grabbing his fist.   
  
Daffy mumbled angrily under his breath.  
  
"Well, if you guys want to get out of here alive," said Link. "I can help you."  
  
"Really?" asked Daffy, looking relieved.  
  
"Yep. Follow me."  
  
The trio quietly slipped out of the guard tower. Suddenly, Elmer Fudd caught them from the corner of his eye and bullets started to rain down like hail. Link took a Deku nut and threw it at Elmer Fudd, stunning him.   
  
"Run guys, run!" yelled Link as they ran out of Hyrule Castle Town. "Run before he comes to!"  
  
They both hid on the side of the castle, facing Kakariko Village. "Now that he's stunned, that gives us time to develop a plan," said Link.  
  
"A plan?" asked Daffy.   
  
"Yep. We need to transfer that gun-wielding maniac somewhere else," said Link.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," said Bugs. He whispered it into Link's ear. "Hey, I can do that," said Link.  
  
Just as Link uttered those words, a rather angry Elmer Fudd emerged from the castle, sporting a black eye from when Link threw the Deku nut at him.  
  
"Say your prayers," said Elmer Fudd as he aimed the barrel of the gun at Link, Daffy, and Bugs.  
  
Quickly, Link played a quick tune on his ocarina and within seconds, Elmer Fudd vanished.   
  
"Wow!" said Daffy. "You saved our lives, pal!" He thumped Link on the back.   
  
"Hey no sweat," said Link. "Now where do you guys want to go?"  
  
"PISMO BEACH!" they exclaimed simultaneously.   
  
"You got it!" With a tune from Link's ocarina, Bugs and Daffy found themselves at Pismo Beach.  
  
  
"You know Bugs," said Daffy, lying down on a beach towel. "I wonder where Elmer Fudd went to?"  
  
"Well," said Bugs. "Let's just say he's somewhere that we'd rather not want to be."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile......Elmer Fudd found himself somewhere on a distant planet, far from earth.  
  
"Oh gweat," he said. "Now where am I?"  
  
Just then,a little black martian guy wearing a green skirt, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a helmet with a brush on it approached him.  
  
"Well," said the little martian known as Marvin the Martian. "You're on Mars! Isn't that lovely?"  
  
"WHAT? MARS? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  



End file.
